Forgotten Innocence
by Cadee Blaze42
Summary: She's just a baby, Hermione said kneeling down in front of TJ, What happened to her to take that innocence out of her eyes? Pairings: DMHG, GWOC, BZOC. First fanfic...flames welcome. Rated MR for sexual content, attempted rape, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Elina and TJ plus the plot. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm using part of a song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Summary: Discover the truth as three young ladies find themselves, love, and friendship. Watch their lives unfold as they discover their destiny.

Chapter 1

A young girl no older then thirteen laid on a floor composed of dirt not even being graced with a bed or stone floor like some of the other prisoners. Men with full-length black cloaks, skull masks delivered her food but all stayed away from her. The sadistic and crazy part of this whole ordeal was that these men obeyed her father, Lord Voldemort. Elina Riddle lay cold and hungry slowly turning into nothing but skin and bones. Her fierce red eyes scared the men away. But if someone looked close enough they saw fear, sorrow, but those eyes held rage. It was the rage that shown through the most. It was her only defense; their fear of her and she kept them guessing. Kept them wondering when she would strike next.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end._

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Last month she killed a Death Eater, which earned her the cell. He happened to be one of the top ranking men controlled by her father. The worst part was she couldn't remember what caused her to loose control. Her own father didn't know she possessed that kind of power because she never let him know. Unfortunately the cat was out of the bag. She dared not think of what that man tried to do to her to make her loose control of her body completely. Whatever happened she was pleased with the fact that she was strong enough to stop her attacker. Elina figured her father would help her for Voldemort didn't care for his precious Death Eaters, though her father never came to her aid. No, he feared her most of all when she showed her strength. It's as if Voldemort knew something she did not. Expected to find that she was powerful underneath it all and for the first time in her life she saw an unyielding terror in his eyes. Fear is what put her away in the dungeon; only time will tell how long she stayed.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

Unfortunately not all of her father's minions were afraid of her. Some of them would enter her cell while bring her food and give her a good kick. Or force her to stand up and smack her around a little bit. Like this morning Lucius Malfoy came in bringing her breakfast, if you could call it that. But instead of sliding the tray under the door as directed, he came in. Circling her body that lay on the ground he kicked her in the side. When she moved and made a small sound kind of like grunt he pulled her up by her hair.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

"So the little bitch is still alive," he said once she was standing on her own. Then Lucius back handed her hard enough to have the young girl fall over. Looking down at her still body he asked out loud, "How did a little, pathetic girl kill one of the strongest Death Eaters?"

_Face down in the dirt she says "this doesn't hurt"_

_She says "I've finally had enough"_

_Face down in the dirt she says "this doesn't hurt"_

_She says "I've finally had enough"_

She spit blood out of her mouth, it mixing with the dirt that surrounded her. Coughing a little she sat back up and as Elina turned to face him, ready to show him she was still standing. He was nowhere to be found. 'Stupid coward', she thought as she curled back up in a ball. Always wanted to kick and punch but whenever a sign of retaliation came about they were gone in a flash.

It was night, she assumed, as a hand gently shook her shoulder trying to wake her up. Elina's body tensed expecting the worst to happen. She didn't want to kill again; she wasn't her father. Slowly opening her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the dim light she stared into red eyes like her own. But they were not her fathers; they held warmth and sadness, eyes like that could only belong to her brother. TJ Riddle was five years older then his baby sister Elina. And yet she was treated as if she were an adult prisoner.

"Can you stand?" TJ asked in a whisper, voice trembling with fear or sadness, maybe both.

She nodded moving to stand up quickly for she knew they had a limited amount of time. Her stiff body disagreed with her but she pushed on. Now they just had to make it outside, TJ thought, as they moved silently through the dungeon. Taking a right, then a left, up two flights of stairs they were free, so to speak. Holding her in a tight hug TJ disappeared to a little house just outside of Hogsmaede.

Two weeks had passed and Elina was slowly regaining her strength. TJ was barely around for he was still wanted by their father and now that she was gone punishment was to be delivered. TJ was learning how to run the family business, which entailed killing, torture, and plots to take over the world. Every time he did come by Elina heard him crying. He tried to be quiet, tired to be strong for his sister but his role in life was taking its toll. She didn't know what he was crying for or why but she wanted to help him. Giving him little hugs when she could, a gentle hand on his shoulder and sisterly kisses at night were all she could think of to do.

Remembering something she saw in the library before her…before that night. She begged her brother to grab some scrolls in the back of the library. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew without a doubt that those scrolls would change their lives. Elina just wished they could save her brother before it was too late.

Naturally her brother came through for her bring the scrolls and books. Research and training had taken all of her time but she knew it would help her brother in the end. It would help them both in the end.

TJ was fixing breakfast while Elina had her head buried in a book. But when he turned back around she was already moving on to the next one. It always amazed him when he watched Elina read. If you could call it reading, she more absorbed the information then read it. The longest he's seen her with one book was when she was four years old, her first book, and she finished it in an hour. He frowned, sure he had gotten faster with his reading, but it still took him a few days to finish most books. Getting back to the task at hand he was happily scooping up eggs and putting them on freshly cleaned plates.

"Do you eat when I'm not here? Or do you just want me to do all the work?" TJ teased as he sat a plate full of eggs in front of her.

"I've eaten more these last two weeks then I did the last month."

TJ's face fell remembering her time in the family dungeon. He was ashamed that it took him so long to save her. He just hoped she would forgive him. "I'm sorry E," TJ whispered.

Elina's head snapped up from her book to look at her brother. He was pale, shoulders hunched over, and his face held shame and sorrow. Such vivid emotion she thought, putting her book down. Though, without a trained eye no one would see anything but a blank canvas. Standing up she moved to stand in front of him. They were almost eye level, with Elina being a little taller with him sitting down. Elina stood at 4' 8" and prayed every night that she would at least grow a little more. Placing a small, tender hand on his broad shoulder she let out a small sigh.

"Oh big brother. Why do you torture yourself? I know you did everything you could for me. You always have. But I – I kil… I did something horrible and now father fears me." Elina took a few deep breaths to steady her self before saying, "I think I found our sister. And I don't wish to speak to soon but I believe I figured out how to stop our father." Elina stopped feeling TJ grasp her hand.

"You've already found a way to defeat him?" He asked, shocked to the core that she had done it so fast.

"Yes," Elina said confidently, "we'll be recruiting two young men and two young women from Hogwarts. I've traced the blood lines from when this information was written. I've found something more but I can't get it all translated. All I really have is a hunch, and intuition. We have a month before school is out and if the rumors I've heard from the men guarding me are true they won't be going back for a while. Do you know what they are talking about TJ?"

TJ's face went a little pale thinking about what was to come. His father was going to make sure that Hogwarts would not be safe place for the students anymore. At any cost Voldemort wanted to scatter the students. Turning to face Elina he said quietly, "Something bad is going to happen but he won't let me in on it. He says I'm not ready but I am afraid that some students will not survive."

Elina started to eat and in between bites she said, "The ones we need to help us will survive. Don't give me that look TJ." She shook her head at him not meeting his eyes. "I'm no longer a little girl anymore. I never really was."

Finishing off her eggs, Elina went back to reading and making notes. TJ always wondered why she did things the muggle way but never asked. Making his way to one of the smaller bedrooms in the house, he pushed open the door to reveal a potions lab and supply room. It was his one true passion and was fortunate enough to be very skilled in making potions. If things went in their favor he would take an internship in America, once it was all done, for potions. The room at the end of the hall was where Elina slept. There was one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. And it made TJ laugh whenever he walked through the house because books were everywhere. He would have to add on rooms when the new guests arrived. However, Elina would probably do a better job.

One month had passed and the students all filed out of the Hogwarts Express to find their parents at platform 9 ¾. Not a single student wore a smile on their face but some did shed tears for Hogwarts was officially closed. The Dark Lord had orchestrated an attack on the school, to not only bring fear and turmoil, but to cause doubt. And doubt he caused for the Ministry of Magic had closed Hogwarts, leaving the students with nowhere to turn.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley along with a few Gryffindors and some other students in the Order had left before the train ride home. They seemed now more determined then ever to stop the mad man. But they insisted that Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger stay out of this for their own safety. The girls were practically livid, mostly Hermione, for she was by far the best student of their year and they didn't want her help. That was what she was thinking as she stepped off the train with Ginny next to her.

To figures stood in the shadows waiting for four special students to exit the train. As two young men stepped off the train still sporting their Slytherin robes, the taller of the two figures was elbowed in the ribs.

"There they are; don't let them go home. You have to do whatever it takes," the smaller of the two stressed in a harsh whisper.

TJ stepped out of the shadows making his way over to the boys that used to be his childhood friends. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his sister walk over to the girls they were looking for. His eyes lingered on the one with fire red hair but he turned to the boys.

"Ginny, Hermione, May I please have a word?" Elina asked sweetly.

"Sure," Hermione said suspiciously which was followed by, "Who are you?" from Ginny. Elina tried to move them to the side but when they didn't move she sighed.

"Call me Elina, but that's not really important. Do you want to stop Voldemort?" She asked knowing the reaction would be amazing and highly amusing.

"What!?!" They screamed pulling her off to the side away from other people and out of ear shot. They would give anything to stop the horrible man. But how could this little girl know something Dumbledore didn't? And what about the prophecy with Harry Potter?

The young man from the shadows rolled his eyes. Leave it to Elina to be subtle, he thought. He placed a hand on each of the boy's shoulders. Successfully getting their attention, maybe a little too successful, because when they turned around they looked ready to kill.

"What do you want?" Demanded none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Is that anyway to greet the heir to the Dark Lord, or an old friend?"

"TJ?" Blaise Zabini asked not believing his eyes. It had been several years sense they had last seen each other. The Dark Lord had decided to isolate his children from everyone but his own teaching.

"In the flesh. However, I'm not here for pleasantries. I need your help." TJ stated in a whisper moving the boys away from the crowd of students.

"Name it," Draco said without hesitation. And the nods Blaise gave signaled he meant the same.

Loyal to the end, TJ mused. "Let's just say that I want to over throw my father and stop his madness. Are you with me?"

Turning to each other, thinking hard about what to do for they would be turning against their family. But both boys had lost friends in this attack on the school, which meant that even being Slytherin wasn't safe anymore. They were tired of what was happening around them. With joining TJ they could be in control, not following a ruthless dictator that cared about nothing but death. Both giving a curt nod in the affirmative, TJ held out a port key.

"Come with me boys, I'm afraid you're not going to be going home today."

Elina was pacing in the tiny living room waiting for the three boys to show up. Hermione and Ginny waited on the couch in the small room for someone to arrive. They were a little confused, a little worried but couldn't turn down this opportunity. Plus, she was a child no older maybe 14 by looks, what could she possibly do to them? Ginny didn't believe this little girl but was willing to look into it and read what she had found.

They all wanted the war to end, so anything new was something to look into. But this startled her as well for she played a key role in defeating a man she was raised to believe could only be defeated by Harry Potter. Hearing the door creek open, Ginny looked up and watched one of the most gorgeous guys walk through the door. He was tall, broad shoulders, a little pale but when their eyes met she felt her heart stop. She had never seen someone with red eyes.

Elina saw that her brother was staring at Ginny Weasley. She was going to slap her brother on the shoulder but was distracted by Hermione's delightful reaction to the other visitors. Draco Malfoy walked through the front door of the little house. As their eyes met she shot up like a jack-in-the-box, and both of them shouted, "What the hell?"

"Calm down," Elina said going over to Draco. Gently pushing down on his hand she said, "It is nice to see you again friend."

Draco looked down at the girl then realized it was Elina. By god she was a vision, though still young, she was beautiful albeit a little nerdy. Draco embraced the girl whom he considered a sister and over the years he has grown to love her. Kissing the top of her head he pulled away. Hermione stood still shocked at the sweetness that came from the horrible boy that teased her for many years. Though, this year she knew something hand changed in the young wizard for he just ignored her. It was evident that he had matured, not only in body but in the mind and in his actions. This year he never started a fight, only defending himself when Ron or Harry egged him on. But, if he could act like that to this little girl, she could already feel her defenses crumbling. She could work with a man that acted like that.

"She's part of this plan?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she's a very important part and I would really like it if you two could get along. We all have a common goal, so let's go from there and see what happens." Elina said in a very diplomatic manner, which made her brother smile and grabbed the attention of the other boy standing against the wall.

"I'll do as you wish E. But I make no promises." Draco stated looking at Hermione.

"You never do. Now, I know everyone knows me. But just to make sure, I'm Elina Riddle. This is my brother TJ Riddle and you all should know each other." Elina said moving to the couch to sit down. Before she could say more she noticed her brother looking at her funny. She was about to ask him what his deal was but was halted by Hermione looking at her, jaw slacked.

Elina couldn't help the giggle that bubbled out of her throat. "I'm going to assume you finally caught on to what our last name is?" At the nods she continued. "Our father needs to be, how did you put it TJ, over thrown. I'm onto something, which is another reason I need you here Hermione. But everything else will be explained over time. I hope you can trust us. Go on faith." Elina trailed off looking around the room hoping she had explained herself well enough.

It was almost ten o'clock at night by the time they finished talking. They had decided that the girls would write letters to their families explaining what they were doing…trying to stop Voldemort. The boys would say the opposite in an owl to their families and drop in from time to time. Draco figured he would end up spying one way or another. With those details taken care of sleeping arrangements came next. TJ had been gone the last week being summoned by their father so Elina was the only one who knew all that was set up in the house.

They were all considerably happy to find out they each had their own room, two bathrooms, a library, a potions lab, and a room set up similar to the room of requirement. Elina couldn't help but assume that all of them thought TJ put this all together. She smiled internally knowing she had done an amazing job.

Elina had tried to take care of everything around here. Making the new rooms, adding on the library, cleaning, and fine tuning her plan to get them here…well, that left her little time for herself. Sure she bathed and slept, occasionally, but she hardly ate. And when her shirt road up as she sat down, she knew she was in trouble. It wasn't like she couldn't handle missing a few meals now and then; she did live in a dungeon for a time.

"You haven't eaten have you E?" TJ asked in a stern voice moving his hands to cross his arms in a menacing manner that always got the point across. He was almost twice her size, in weight and in height.

"Um…it must have slipped my mind. It's no big deal; I've gone days without eating." As the words left her mouth she brought her hands to her mouth quickly shrinking away from her brother. She knew it was a touchy subject, her being held prisoner, but she couldn't help bringing it up.

"E," he sighed and walked away to the kitchen. Elina hung her head low with shame for she had hurt her brother. It wasn't like she meant to, but he needed to stop treating her like a fragile, little girl that would break any second.

"What was that about Elina?" Blaise asked walking after TJ but stopped in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I don't want to talk about it. None of you could understand, now if you'll excuse me it's been a long day and I would like to get some rest before tomorrow. You all should rest as well; I don't plan on going easy on you all." With that Elina retreated to her room.

As the door shut to her room TJ emerged with a plate full of fruit and asked the girls to take it to her. Ginny stood up taking it from him walking to the hallway but before she left completely she looked over her shoulder and said, "We all deserve some answers. You seem to know them and are likely to tell them more then us but if we are all in this together you have to tell us too. I will not work in an environment where I'm left in the dark."

Turning on her heal she left to give the food to Elina with Hermione hot on her heals. TJ slumped down on the couch rubbing his face in his hands and wondered if that girl would always get the better of him. His heart was beating so fast he didn't know how to react. Never had a girl affected him this much, but all the girls that were brought to him were picked by his father…enough said.

Blaise sat down next to him and Draco stood before him both waiting till he was ready to talk. The girls came back and Ginny took the seat on the other side of TJ with Hermione standing next to Draco. Ginny put a comforting hand on his shoulder watching him slowly lift his head to look at them all. TJ knew they wanted answers, but was it his place to give them he wondered.

The silence was broken when Ginny asked, "What happened to Elina?"

"I'm sorry but it's not my place to tell all of you. I can understand telling Draco, being who he is in her life but you three… I just don't know." TJ sighed looking at all of them knowing they weren't going to take no for an answer. But when he heard a sigh leave Ginny's sweet, pink lips he feared he would tell her anything she asked him. Oh, he was going to be in trouble tomorrow.

"She's just a baby," Hermione said kneeling down in front of TJ, "What happened to her to take that innocence out of her eyes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I use the song Haunted by Evanescence but I do change it a bit to fit better with this story.

Chapter 2

TJ looked up into Hermione's eyes. Not sure where to start. Sighing he felt a hand run down his shoulder to grasp his own shaking hand. This hand was soft and warm. He looked over at Ginny. Yep, he was in major trouble.

"Elina was convicted of murder. She killed a Deatheater in, what I believe self defense," he said softly looking up to see the recognition cross Blaise's face. "Though, our father would not listen and sentenced her to life in our family dungeon." He let out a sob, unable to keep it all in. "She's only thirteen. Though he never saw us as children, but that's not the point. It took me a month to get her out. By the gods I fear I took too long."

Hermione and Ginny both hugged him, whispering soothing words to help him at least calm down for a few minutes. Hopefully over time he would come to forgive himself. They watched as Draco paced the room till finally coming to the wall and punching a nice hole in it. Cursing loudly he turned his cold silver eyes to TJ.

"The bastard didn't have enough nerve to tell me. Just kept going on and on about how fun his new prisoner was. The sick son-of-a-bitch knew, he bloody fucking knew, of our contract…my ties to her." Draco fell to his knees letting his guard down.

For the first time in her life Hermione saw just how human Draco Malfoy really was. Maybe his life wasn't all sunshine and money like he made it seem. She could induce that the bastard he was talking about was either Voldemort or his father. Getting up off the ground she started walking toward him. She needed to do something for him. Her heart was reaching out to him on its own violation. A hand shot out halting her movements. Soft brown eyes followed the arm attached to the hand up to a very distressed looking Blaise Zabini to watch him shake his head 'no' silently telling her that Malfoy would not appreciate her act of kindness. Stepping back she held her head down in defeat. Turning she left the room going into the closest room not sure where it would lead.

Ginny followed her friend into the other room not sure of what to do. They found themselves in the dining room, or at least that's what it should have been but all they found were books, scrolls and notes. Hermione had found a kindred spirit. The witch was impressed at how neat the girl's work was. Ginny, on the other hand, was fuming silently pretending to read over some of the scrolls, but failed to notice that they were in another language for she was in such deep thought about the oldest boy in the other room.

"These are fascinating Gin. I've never seen anything like this," Hermione said, looking over the scrolls only knowing some of the words that were written on the parchment.

"Hmm…" was the only noise that Ginny made for she was lost in her own little world.

"Earth to Ginny…"

"We just sat in a room with the two only relatives to Voldemort and we did nothing. Nothing! Not to mention the two other people also sharing the room that we are sworn enemies. What's worse is that I am completely attracted to him. Oh, what am I going to do?" Ginny said as she started to cry slightly remembering that her sort of boyfriend was now with Harry and Ron trying to fight off the evil of this world. And that evil's spawn was sitting in the next room.

"You're upset because you like a guy?" Hermione asked amused putting the scroll down.

"Don't make fun of me Hermione!" Ginny huffed crossing her arms. "I can't like him. I don't like him. I don't even know why we're having this conversation."

"What conversation?" Hermione said sweetly moving her attention back to the ancient scrolls. Looking over them she said, "I think we should probably head to bed, I have a weird feeling that we'll be waking up early every day that we're here."

The boys moved to another room for more privacy and now stood around a potion's cauldron watching it bubble up and sizzle, turning into a dark green. Blaise looked at TJ then Draco but his two friends were in their own little world deep inside their mind. Blaise wasn't much for words; he was much better at calculating what people were thinking and feeling before they themselves knew what was going on. But, as he watched his long time friends the only thing he read was worry. The question was, were they worried about Elina, TJ's little sister and Draco's fiancé? Or were they worried about what was going to take place working with the three girls.

Draco was in fact thinking about Elina but for some reason he couldn't get Hermione out of his mind. Her face kept popping up whether he liked it or not. He couldn't figure out why the girls were here. Then the news that Elina was his father's little prisoner. By Gods his father was the one that created the damn contract. It was signed in blood and was only breakable if a person was released. He would have been bound to a corpse for all eternity had E not escaped.

All these thoughts flew out the window as Blaise opened the door quickly moving down the hall in a flash. He didn't know how he knew, or what he was feeling but he had to get to Elina. The other boys saw the worried look on his face and started running after him. That's when they heard a horrifying scream come from none other then Elina. Blaise broke open the door when he realized it was locked forgetting about using his wand.

The girls were close behind at hearing the shrill scream. They found her on the bed fighting an invisible attacker. They all moved to her; wanting to comfort the little girl when a bright red light shot out from her body throwing them into the surrounding walls. They all slowly got back up stretching their sore bodies and looking around the room to make sure everyone was alright. TJ looked to the girls first, asking them if they were fine before moving back to Elina. Almost a foot from the bed now; reaching out to touch her arm Blaise stopped him.

"She's having a nightmare. I don't think you'll be able to touch her without being thrown into the wall again."

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

Elina blinked in the darkness hoping her eyes would adjust as she tried to make it to the kitchen for a glass of water. She cursed herself for not just calling a house elf to get it for her but she was restless again and needed to do something so she could finally get some rest. Glaring at the stair rail she cursed herself mentally for she forgot her wand again. Sure, she knew she didn't need it but the light wouldn't have hurt.

_I know you're still there_

Walking down the stairs she could feel someone behind her. Not even trying to look for someone she just kept walking straining her ears for any sound that she might be being followed. She was just about to the kitchen when a hand shot out of no where and pulled her hard slamming her against the wall.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

"Good evening Miss Elina," the man whispered harshly into her ear. "Scream and I'll kill you."

Elina didn't scream but she struggled and when he went to unbutton her nightgown she kneed him in the place where it really counts. But it wasn't hard enough and didn't seem to really faze him; for he pulled his right hand away and backhanded her hard. With so much force she was thrown across the room crashing into a bookcase. As it fell to the floor and no sound was made she realized that he silenced the room. Even if she did scream no one would hear her.

The man picked her up by her clothes, hitting her again across the face watching as Elina's face bruised a fowl color. Throwing her tiny body onto the floor he tilted his head to the side amused that she tried to scoot away. He could smell the fear radiating from her little body. Kicking her in the side, once, twice but stopped hearing a bone break.

Elina's mind was blank from the pain and she reached up scratching his face. The blood trickled down his face, then his neck before he whipped it away. "Little bitch wants to play rough, huh? Well, I'll just have to fix that."

Pulling out his wand the man quickly cast a powerful binding charm. As the word left his lips Elina's hands moved above her head as well as her legs opening to stay put as if invisible rope held her in place. She was helpless, unable to move or scream she lay on the cold floor crying. The man crawled on top of her ripping open her gown, exposing her body to the cold air. Her attacker leaned down and bit her ear hard making it bleed. Then he said, "You're my little bitch. I'm going to take away the one thing that you'll never be able to give away ever again."

_Hunting you I can smell you alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me_

_Watching me_

She cried silently feeling the rage build up inside her. Her body felt like it was being pulled; then it snapped. As her eyes flew open glowing red, her world went black.

_I won't let you pull me down_

Blaise was the only one able to get close to her while she thrashed about on the bed. He smoothed down her hair and leaned forward whispering, "Everything is alright."

But all she did was thrash around again. Placing his hand over hers; he squeezed tight which helped stop her harsh movements. "It's alright. You're safe Elina; no one here is going to hurt you. It's just a dream." She started to calm down and her eyes flew open just like in her dream.

Looking around the room she saw five people who appeared very distressed and in some amount of pain. She quickly got up, crying as the memories washed over her. Clinging to the closest person, Blaise, she wept into this shoulder mumbling something over and over that no one could hear. TJ scrambled over the bed taking her in his arms and they could all finally hear her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I'm so sorry. I can't control it." She said between sobs looking up at TJ. "I remember everything that happened that night."

The rest of the group slowly filed out of the room deciding they needed privacy and that it was getting rather late. TJ glanced at the clock noticing it was 12 am. Sighing he squeezed her tight for a second then let go. "You better get some sleep E. We'll talk about what happened another time." TJ said softly as he rubbed her back.

"I," Elina yawned and sniffed as the tears stopped flowing, "I killed the man that was trying to rape me. I – I killed Mr. Zabini."

"You never told anyone he was trying to rape you," TJ said with a new found rage filling his entire body. If only his horrible father had listened to her. But all Voldemort could see was this little girl killed his follower. The truth was Voldemort had never seen them as children. They were just young Death Eaters that would one day take his place if he didn't find immortality.

"I couldn't remember anything and now I'm wishing that I didn't. Mr. Zabini would have finished the job had my subconscious not taken over." Elina shivered as she spoke wanting nothing more then for it to all go away.

TJ just looked down at her, softly rocking her in his arms as he contemplated what this new information meant. Though the man did try to rape her (and if he were still alive he would be dead within the hour) she had taken his life. No child should have to go through this, any of it. And to top it all off the man just happened to be Blaise's father. The boy should have heard something about it and about Elina killing him though he's mentioned nothing of it. What if Blaise is doing this to get revenge on Elina?

"Do not think badly of Blaise dear brother. His father was no more a father then our own or Draco's for that matter." Elina whispered softly seeming to be somewhere between sleep and wakefulness.

TJ chuckled at his little sister, always amazed at what she can perceive from people. Tucking her into bed, turning off the lights, he was about to shut the door when he heard her mumble, "I wonder what it's like to be a teenage girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione panted bending over holding her stomach as she tried to keep up with the drill Sergeant Elina. They were on their second mile and had three more to go. Hermione feared she would most definitely pass out in the next few minutes. She looked about, seeing Ginny was also having difficulty keeping up but Hermione was pathetically out of shape and she knew it.

She started to slow down then came to a halt hoping that no one noticed that she was falling behind. As luck would have it Draco looked back to see that miss perfect was gasping for breath looking a little flushed and tired. He too slowed down, turning around Draco jogged back to Granger.

"Having trouble keeping up Granger?" Draco asked teasingly as he jogged in place beside her.

"Go," she panted taking in a sharp breath, "to hell."

"That's no way to talk to you're superiors." Draco stated jogging around her looking at Hermione as if she were his prey. Something was off, Draco mused as he watched her.

Opening her mouth to give Malfoy her traditional 'up yours' comment, but nothing came from her soft, pink lips. Before she knew it everything around her started to spin a little. The world seemed to be tilting on it's axis and whether she liked it or not she was going with it. Draco was about to tease her some more before he saw Hermione's face go ghostly white. Without thinking Draco reached out to grab her as she fell.

"Damn it," Draco cursed as he moved so he could cradle her against his chest. The others had started to run back towards the two. As Elina stopped chanting something the track disappeared like a virtual reality room would have and it was replaced with a spare room at the house. TJ was the first to reach them as they moved to the living room laying Hermione down on the couch.

Draco moved the hair out of her face, happy to see that some color had returned to her cheeks and when the bottle was handed to him Draco took it automatically giving it to her. Ginny just stood still, frozen in place as she watched her best friend get help from the school bully. It had been a month since they arrived; yet her world was turned upside down the first night. Hermione was starting to come to, blinking a few times before really looking back to normal.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she looked up into silver eyes. The eyes before her mesmerizing; she felt dizzy all over again. Then the rest of the world came into view and those eyes belonged to Draco, as well as the hand held tightly in hers. Pulling back and moving against the couch trying to get away.

Draco felt as if he had been slapped across the face when Hermione looked like a dear caught in the headlights. And when she pulled her hand away as if it had been burned he couldn't help but feel like a Curcio had been placed upon him. Standing up he stumbled back bumping into TJ before rushing out of the room. What had he truly expected, Draco questioned internally. Draco was a monster in her eyes, but God, how he loved to see her get angry; her whole body would come to life.

Elina watched from the doorway to the kitchen as her new friend unknowingly hurt her best friend. What shocked the girl the most was that she never would have guessed that Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione and it seems that he's been in love with her for a long time. Though, Elina mused, he was just as stubborn and clueless as Hermione.

"I would like to speak with Hermione alone. Everyone please leave us." Elina said sternly, ushering them all out of the room.

Once everyone was out of the room, Elina turned sharply to Hermione giving her a stern look. Hermione shrank back into the couch again, even farther then when she wanted to get away from Malfoy. Where was her Gryffindor bravery when she needed it?

"I know of Draco's history at Hogwarts. I also know his father; we had some marvelous chats in the dungeon. I knew every time that Lucius hurt him, and even when he was a boy I never saw it on his face. We need to all work as a team on this one. Do you not realize what is at stake?"

Hermione looked at Elina funny. How could this thirteen year old seem like she was thirty. It was as if her mother was talking to her. Hermione knew she was being scolded but she did it so well. Clearing her throat she said, "Yes I do, though I'm still not sure if I believe it. You've yet to mention your motives, where all this information is coming from, and how we all tie into this. Hell, none of us knew that you and TJ even existed. You have no proof of any of this. And what does Draco's past have anything to do with this? Honestly this is too much for a girl to handle."

Elina sighed, "I'm working on the proof. I've only got the first line of this prophecy translated. It's so ancient that it was not even cast in those crystal balls held at the ministry. Now, I'd like to inform you that you managed to hurt Draco in a way that no one else ever has. We've all been trained since birth never to show emotion but he did today in this very room. It broke my heart."

Hermione stood up throwing her hands in the air masking her guilt with anger and frustration. Pacing now she started ranting, "How am I supposed to be nice to Malfoy? The only person here I truly know and trust is Ginny. You expect me to wrap my mind around all this new information. On top of training which is going to bring out new powers in me. And in reality all it makes me do is faint."

Elina got up putting her small hands on Hermione's shoulders giving her a firm shake. "Snap out of it! The training will come over time; I never expected any of you guys to be able do it all the first time. I was just testing to see were your skill level was. I'm sorry I pushed you all. Draco means you know harm here, get over your life at Hogwarts for it is over."

Hermione turned around running out the front door unable to handle this whole mess anymore. Life wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be at home studying how to help Harry. Spending a month at the Burrow with Ginny. Ron was finally paying attention to her and noticing that she was in fact female. Draco Malfoy was not supposed to be sweet, charming, and amazingly handsome. Tears were starting to stream down her face as she kept running.

She didn't know where she was heading but she had to get away from the confusion. Eyes blurry with tears as she stared at the ground as she ran, no idea that a sold object was moving into her path. With a smack she ran into someone. Falling backward she felt everything rush out of her, no more worry or fear. Strong arms circled around her waist pulling her back up so her back was flush against a very muscular chest.

When had it started to rain, she asked herself feeling the droplets hit her body. She was slowly turned around in the stranger's arms and yet she never felt safer in her entire life. Looking up ready to give her thanks, those precious words died on her lips as she stared up into silver eyes. When had his eyes become molten silver?

Draco realized she looked just as pale as before and was probably dehydrated. Pulling her up to her feet, making sure she was stable before he let go. She just kept staring at him. Draco found himself wondering what was going through her mind. He had always been fascinated with her mind. Even when they were younger and girls meant nothing to him the bookworm always kept his attention. And those feelings just got stronger as time went on. Though appearances must be kept for his father was great at punishing him. Summers were spent being tested. When his father read his mind, Hermione happened to be in a lot of his thoughts.

When life was allowing him to get rid of her, start forgetting her; life just sucks. Hermione was standing before him, wait a minute. She's starting to fall before him, again. Scooping her up into his arms Draco started to head back to the house. Her head rested against his chest, he could feel her mumbling something against his clothed skin. Gods, why was his heart pounding so fast, not to mention loud?

Hermione rolled her head to the side, eyes barely open she said in barely a whisper, "Why can't you be Malfoy, the boy I know? Why do you have to be Draco, the man who confuses me more then anything? I feel that I could give you my heart."

She passed out from mental and physical exhaustion in his arms. He smiled for the first time in six years. He remembered vividly the last time he smiled; the day he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter. It was also the first day he received the Crucio from his father; Draco never smiled again.

"I wonder; will you be so nice to me when you are conscious Granger? Or will you dismiss me as easily as before?" Draco whispered as he used his mind to open the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Two more weeks had passed for the group. Only thing that had changed was that Hermione avoided Draco with all her might. Locked up in her room working on playing that guitar of hers; she happened to need a lot of work. Elina thought it was a good idea for them all to pick up something of the sort because it would help with the tension. The funny thing was that Draco had taken to this muggle instrument, going out to buy the best (he was a Malfoy after all) and Blaise tagged along finding that he liked the muggle instrument called "drums".

Seeing that this new trend Hermione had started became so popular amongst them all she added a new room for the instruments. This caused her brother teased her because she refused to add another bathroom. However, Hermione never did join them in learning in this new room. No, she stayed to herself and sometimes talked to Ginny and TJ.

Elina was beginning to get worried, for Hermione and Draco fought more forcefully then when they did at Hogwarts. Elina pressed her fingers to her temples running them in a clockwise motion. The two were at it again in the kitchen. Blaise laughed at Elina. "E, do not hope for a happy ending between these two. Neither of them will ever back down from the other, which is why they would make perfect lovers."

Blaise walked over to her, kneeling down before and taking her hand in his. Blaise couldn't ignore the blush that graced her cheeks and found it rather endearing but she was just a child. Looking to her red eyes he whispered, "Let it go E, eventually they'll see how much they love each other too."

Elina laughed for the first time in, well ever. "I'm so relieved I'm not the only one that sees it. I was beginning to question my sanity. Thank y –"

But the young witch was cut off hearing a plate shatter against a wall in the kitchen. "You bloody bastard!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, and the two on lookers decided that Draco probably said something else to her.

"You're an animal and your bloody bonkers if you think what you're saying to me will change my mind about you."

"Oh, so I'm the animal because I'm telling you how I feel and you just don't like it because of my past. News flash Princess, you have no idea what my life was like. No clue," Draco yelled out panting with a new found rage. Here he was trying to tell her that he was sorry and that he liked her and look at what was happening now. How had things gotten so out of control?

Draco took a deep breath, calming down substantially before proceeding with what he had to say. "I came to tell you I'm sorry for everything I've ever done. But I see it's wasted on deaf ears for I am but an animal that can never change his strips. Or scales in my case right, for I am nothing but a snake to you. And here I am thinking that maybe you could be the one person to save my sorry excuse for a soul."

Stumbling out of the kitchen to find everyone watching in on the two star crossed lovers. Elina looked as if she had been crying and instinctively he went to his fiancé's side. Brushing the tears away he asked her what was troubling her. Unknown to him Hermione happened to be watching with her own silent tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"My father has summoned you three boys. TJ has informed me and is communicating with someone through the dark mark. It looks like he has a mission for you all and it will take you from us for a few weeks." Elina cried softly into his chest as her brother entered the room.

"We best get ready. We don't have to show up till tonight at midnight. It would be silly and foolish to arrive early," Blaise said through clinched teeth. Looking at Draco he nodded his head in Hermione's direction, just in time for Draco to see her wipe away the tears.

Draco couldn't take this right now. His future fiancé was crying on his shoulder and possibly the one girl he could see being his true companion was too afraid to show him anything but anger. He feared more than anything that she would see him as nothing but the animal she spoke of. Handing E to Blaise, Draco rushed off to his room to get ready telling the other men that they should probably do the same.

Blaise scooped Elina up into his arms taking her to her room down the hall. Draco was right of course for they had a lot to do in such a short time. He could hear Ginny yelling about something as he walked off. Blaise couldn't help but smile down at E as she held tightly to his robes. What was it with the boys in this household falling head over heels for the girls? She was far too young to even think of him in that way, he mused. Plus the fact that she was bound to Draco and TJ would most likely kill him.

Hermione had run after Draco needing to apologize to him. She didn't know why she felt this way. Nor did she wish to know why she had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Pounding on his door, Hermione did not like that it was taking him longer than thirty seconds to answer her knocking. When the door swung open she was in mid knock with her hand still raised in the air. Putting it down hastily with a soft blush gracing her cheeks she invited herself in, ignoring the annoyed look on his face.

Draco watched as she brushed past him, rubbing into him accidentally he noticed the spark in the pit of his stomach, when had she started to smell so good? Ignoring this new found thought he turned to follow her into his room. Pacing his room, Hermione found herself amazed with all the things he had in his room. She knew he was wealthy but these things were amazing. And how did he have them already? Her room was fairly empty compared to the one at her parent's house.

Watching her was just amazing. It was almost as fun as making her mad. But for some reason this morning was worse than all the other times. She rounded on him, looking as determined as ever. Squaring her shoulder she approached him. Halting right in front of his tall form she finally realized he was only in his boxers. Blushing a deep red, suddenly realizing that she can't speak.

Draco couldn't help the smirk that graced his features as that wonderful brain of hers finally noticed he was almost naked. It was at that moment that Draco found a new purpose in life. It was not longer to make Hermione angry, no, it was much better than that. From now on his goal in life was to make Miss Granger blush. Stepping closer to her, completely invading her personal space, Draco raised a delicate eyebrow waiting for her to explain.

"I – I just wanted to…" Hermione trailed off looking down at the ground unable to find her voice and her nerve.

Placing a finger under her chin, gently raising Hermione's head up to have the girl look into his eyes which were pleading with her to finish. Though still no words left her parted lips as she inched closer to him. As if a magnet was pulling her body to his. Hermione couldn't help but admire what lay before her. Draco Malfoy was nothing short of perfection.

The wizard just watched her. Every step she took closer removing the space between them. Then her tongue darted out from between those pink lips to moisten them. That one action was the downfall of one Draco Malfoy. Hands fast as lightening grabbed onto Hermione's shoulders pulling the girl flush against him to smash his lips to hers. It was pure heaven for both of them. Draco feared for his life but as her arms circled around his neck instead of slapping him, he knew no matter what happened he could die a happy man. Hands moved quickly down her sides, caressing her hips, to grasp her ass. And that is when everything went south for a horrible pain engulfed Draco's chest forcing him to pull away.

He'd felt this heartache one other time; two years ago when he's shared his first kiss with Pansy Parkinson. It was the contract keeping him from being unfaithful to his betrothed. Hermione knelt down beside him rubbing his back soothingly not sure what just happened or what to do.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione whispered panic lacing her voice.

"I am bound by magical contract to another sense birth." He witnessed the shock register in her mind then the anger that soon followed. "Before you go and yell at me," he panted, "I don't normally go around kissing people. I've never betrayed Elina. I just can't control myself with you. You make my head spin."

"You're engaged to Elina?" Hermione asked softly moving away from him.

"Yes," He said standing back up the pain just a dull throb now. "When the second daughter of the Riddle family was taken away by her mother and hidden in the muggle world, my family decided to bind me to the next daughter if she were born. A couple years later Elina was born to Voldemort and to keep anything from happening to her I was bound to her for eternity. I was two years old I believe when my parents made the decision. I didn't really understand till I was five and I felt Elina crying. That was the day I became something more than Lucius Malfoy's son. The next day I met TJ, Elina, Blaise and Pansy."

Hermione's mouth was hanging open slightly at this new information. Why couldn't her life be simple, she wondered. Hermione turned to look at him, reaching up to hug Malfoy. She was happy that he accepted this embrace. She still feared this may be a joke to him. Hermione pulled away heading for the door. "I'm sorry about earlier. We should talk when you get back."

Just as she was about to leave he called out to her, "Wait." As she turned around he asked, "Will you promise me that you won't hate me if I have to get the dark mark?"

Hermione smiled a genuine smile towards him. "I promise I won't hate you ever again." She saw a small smile tug at his lips as she shut the door giving him time to prepare. Walking towards the living room but hearing the voices of Ginny and TJ growing louder by the minute she retreated to her room.

"Damn it Ginny why won't you let it go?" TJ asked as he paced the living room with Ginny doing somewhat of the same thing in the opposite direction.

"I can't let it go because you have the dark mark. I've been raised to fear it, to loathe it, and here I am working with someone who has it. I'm sure that the other boys will get one as well. How do you expect us to feel safe? That is pure evil and you put it on your arm!" Ginny's eyes widened slightly at hearing her own words. She didn't mean to sound so hurtful, so accusing. She was just so frustrated with everything.

TJ looked at her, really looked at Ginny long and hard. "You have no idea do you?" He saw the confusion contort her features. "You act as if I had a choice. You know –" TJ was cut off by Ginny saying, "You always have a choice."

Now TJ laughed, a bitter laugh, "Yes, I guess I did. My choice was become my father's minion at age ten or die by his wand. I knew then, just as I know now, that I had to get this mark to not only stay alive for myself but to protect the one thing in my life that has any sort of value. My sister's life is worth my pain." He stopped sitting down on the couch looking utterly defeated. "You look at me as if I'm a monster. I guess I am," he laughed again. "You think you know what my life is like. I'll let you in on my wonderful life." As he said the words he removed his shirt revealing a wonderfully toned, pale chest marked with millions of scars. "I am but a toy for my father. Just a worthless pawn with no future – no soul. I have seen and done things your mind could never grasp. I die every time I have to go back."

Ginny reached out to touch his shoulder but her hand was stopped by an invisible energy surrounding him. "How are you doing that?" Ginny asked.

"Elina has a lot to teach you all. This is simply one of them. Now, I fear I must leave before I say too much. Maybe one day you'll be able to see them man underneath the monster."

Walking down the hall TJ was going to check on Elina he saw Blaise shutting her door quietly. Lifting his head up his eyes locked with TJ's and he about fell over. "How is she?" TJ asked before is brotherly protective nature could take over. He knew that Blaise was a great guy and would never do anything to his sister.

"She fine, just fell asleep. She's worried about us. Said that she knows we're going to have to get our dark marks early."

"You know she's bound to Draco." TJ said in a matter of fact tone. He knew that his suspicion was correct when Blaise's face fell a little at the mention of Elina being unavailable.

"I know. Though, they can release each other from the contract if they can figure out how. Elina knows that Draco wishes for Hermione. She'll let him go if she can." Blaise said looking back at the closed door with a sort of longing.

"Elina already knows how to release him." He watched as Blaise's head snapped back in his direction. "All she has to do is find her older sister." He laughed at seeing the glare directed at him from Blaise. "Calm down Blaise. She's only thirteen, got a ways to go before she starts thinking about love and marriage. Now, we better get ready to be gone for a while."


End file.
